Last Stand
Last Stand is a Tier 3 perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, and Call of Duty: WWII. Before being a perk, it was an ability exclusively available to severely wounded enemy AI in singleplayer, first seen in Call of Duty, ''where said enemies would drop onto their back and fire at the player, bleeding out shortly after if they are not killed right away. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered If a player receives damage which would normally kill them, they will drop onto their back and take out their pistol (unless they already had said weapon out) with max ammo. They won't be able to move, switch to their Primary Weapon, plant C4s/Claymores, use an RPG-7 or throw grenades. One can only rotate on the spot, fire their pistol, aim down the sights, knife and use killstreaks. Headshots, direct grenade impacts, the knife, killstreaks, shotgun blasts at point-blank range and explosions will render Last Stand useless, resulting in an instant kill. The pistol a player uses in Last Stand is the one that was selected as the secondary weapon; players with the Overkill perk or who have switched their pistols in game for a second primary weapon will use the standard M9 when put into Last Stand. The player will also have maximum ammunition and a full magazine in the weapon, regardless of whether the pistol's magazine was empty or not prior to going into Last Stand. In addition, if a player is put into Last Stand while cooking a grenade, the player will still be able to throw it. Players can also detonate any deployed C4 while in Last Stand by double-tapping the action button. Last Stand will end if the player takes a single hit from an opposing player (or any player if in Hardcore mode), after 10 seconds has elapsed since the player was put in Last Stand, or if the player ends it of one's own accord by holding the use key (called the "Coward's Way Out"); this does not result in a suicide. Players holding a grenade when put into Last Stand mode can commit suicide by holding on to it, preventing the enemy who shot them from getting a kill without the death counting as a suicide. Also, players that were holding on to flash or stun grenades at the time they were put into Last Stand will automatically throw the grenade. Any kills a player achieves while in Last Stand will count double towards their earned XP, though the extra points only count towards match bonus and are not factored into the displayed individual score or the team's score. For instance, in normal Team Deathmatch, a player getting a Last Stand kill will receive 10 points as match bonus in addition to 10 points for the kill that's counted on his and the team's score. This applies for any kill the player makes while they are in Last Stand; for instance if the player throws a grenade, gets put in Last Stand before the grenade explodes, and then that grenade kills an enemy player, the last stand player will receive the bonus points. A player put into Last Stand mode becomes temporarily invincible during the transition into Last Stand. This accounts for players who survive nearby grenades and bullet shots when put into Last Stand. Hits against a player in invulnerability mode register as normal shots on the firing player's screen. Last Stand is also one of the most irritating perks for enemy players because of the vulnerability of the person in Last Stand. It is quite common for a friendly player to "steal the kill", to shoot the person in Last Stand, therefore taking the kill for themselves. Stealing the kill has been rendered impossible in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, as the player who puts the other into Last Stand is always guaranteed the kill, regardless of how the player in Last Stand dies. Old School Mode Last Stand appears in Old School Mode as one of the 6 perks available. *Ambush - Found in the destroyed house at the north-western corner of the map. *Bog - Found behind the tank, near the AK-47. *District - Found on the steps at the southern tip of the map, near the Barrett .50cal and M14. *Downpour/Daybreak - Found in front of the western building with the mounted M249 SAW. *Showdown - Found in the western tunnel. Gallery Last Stand Model MWR.png|The model of the perk in Create-a-Class. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the mission End game, a wounded Shadow Company pilot near the crashed Pave Low is seen performing a similar Last Stand action, attempting to fire his empty pistol at Soap. Various other enemies can also be put into Last Stand, especially if playing on Veteran and they are only mortally wounded. Special Ops In cooperative teamplay, players go into Last Stand when they absorb too much damage. One player receives the message "Teammate Down" and a timer that displays the amount of time the player has to revive his downed teammate; the default time goes down depending on the difficulty. The other player will crawl around and use his pistol/ knife unless he is attacked again; this essentially takes his weapons away so all he can do is move. As one might expect, causing the downed partner to bleed out results in a Mission Failure (which also happens if the other player is forced into Last Stand). This version of Last Stand is similar to World at War's Second Chance perk. Similar to campaign, it is also possible to put enemies into Last Stand, with the exception of Juggernauts, vehicles and dogs. Multiplayer Last Stand is mostly the same as in the Call of Duty 4, but the player can crawl slowly now. Unlocked at level 41, 20 kills in Last Stand are required to upgrade to the Pro version of the perk which allows the player to use equipment while in Last Stand, such as a primary grenade; this allows the player to essentially commit suicide by cooking a frag/C4 or even throwing a stun grenade/flashbang in front of them, or planting a claymore which would deny the opposing team of points. Similar to the Call of Duty 4 version, if the player has any Handgun or the M93 Raffica machine pistol on them when they are put into Last Stand, it will be their weapon. This means Akimbo may be suited for those using this perk for quick kills at close range, however this naturally becomes less useful at longer ranges. Furthermore, similar to Call of Duty 4, the player will pull out an M9 with no attachments if the player's secondary weapon is anything aside from a pistol or M93. A popular tactic with Last Stand Pro to prevent the other team from winning in a Team Deathmatch is to commit suicide via equipment/flash/stun grenades to prevent the other team from getting the winning point; indeed, this also prevents the enemies from getting any points. If the player does not have Last Stand Pro, another way to commit suicide to stop the other team from scoring in Team Deathmatch is to crawl in front of a claymore that they have planted. Once the player is in front of it, shoot the claymore. It is worth noting that the player's claymore needs to be fairly close in order for him to shoot it in time. Semtex works too, but the player also has to be very close as well. If the player does not have any explosive equipment, use the environment (I.e. cars and explosive barrels). A player can also crawl over a ledge and fall to their death, or into a radioactive zone, but this would depend the player's proximity to these areas when they were downed. When using a class with Last Stand/One Man Army, if the player is currently changing their class using One Man Army but is shot into Last Stand they will not pull out their M9; instead they continue to change class. When the change is complete they will be allowed to use the primary weapon of the class they switched to and its equipment (with Pro). This can be very advantageous if the player is shot down behind cover and allowed to change allowing them to use the perk much like Final Stand. While in this glitched Last Stand all kills still count toward the perk, the 10 second life span and low health still apply. If the player is carrying a care package marker when put into last stand he will switch to the handgun/M93 Raffica and then immediately switch to his primary weapon. Kills with the player's primary still count towards Last Stand Pro. This perk does not take effect if the user is knifed or killed with a headshot. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Last Stand appears in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is called Last Stand like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 instead of Second Chance like in the Console and PC versions of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is similar to the version in Call of Duty 4, the player can only use their Pistol, Knife and Throwing Knife(s), though sometimes if extremely lucky, the player can use the primary weapon they were equipped with. The player can also only turn 180 degrees, cannot move and can only be revived from Last Stand in Zombie Mode by a team mate. In multiplayer, the player can use "Commit Suicide" similar to "Coward's Way Out" to cancel Last Stand. The pistol the player is given in Last Stand is either an Mk 22 Mod 0 (if the player is a US Soldier) or a Suppressed Makarov (if the player is a Russian or Cuban Soldier), The pistol is always a Mk 22 Mod 0 in Zombie Mode since the players are always US Soldiers. In Multiplayer, when a player goes into Last Stand their character will be in a crouched position and holding the wound. The character model will also be shaking more than usual. In Zombie mode, the character model will not do this. Instead he goes into a similar position to Last Stand/Second Chance on the console versions, lying on his back and looking up to aim with the pistol. The player also dies noticeable quicker in Last Stand in Zombie mode than in multiplayer, making Zombie mode on the DS even harder than it already was. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Once again, Last Stand appears as a perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, retaining most of its qualities from Black Ops DS, Defiance's Last Stand makes a few tweaks to the original concept. The tweaks include: The player is no longer limited to a 180 degree turn and can turn a full 360, the player now uses an M9 pistol, and the player can no longer "Commit Suicide" to cut Last Stand short. The player will either have to wait to bleed out or to be killed. A rather strange glitch occurs if the player attempts to sprint while in Last Stand. In third person view the player is viewed as lying face down in a crumpled heap, it is possible that the perk was supposed to enable players crawling while in Last Stand, but no signs of movement are shown when doing this. Call of Duty: Online Last Stand was removed from the game's multiplayer aspect after after the original beta. However, it can still be found in PvE modes. The player can crawl similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Last Stand Pro, however the player can only use a pistol. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Last Stand appears in Exo Zombies and Exo Survival in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. ''Similar to previous games, the player bleeds out after a certain amount of time. The player can be revived by other players in co-op, however. Also like previous games, the player may use certain weapons when downed (only the Atlas 45 in Exo Survival and any pistol or the CEL-3 Cauterizer in Exo Zombies). In Exo Zombies, if playing solo and the player buys Exo Medic, then goes down, they will revive themselves after a few seconds. In Exo Survival, this is replaced with a similar gameplay mechanic that the player has once per match when playing solo. Call of Duty: Heroes Last Stand appears as a hero skill for Menendez. When activated, he will throw C4 at a selected target, and upon his death, will detonate. Call of Duty: WWII Last Stand appears in the campaign and Nazi Zombies modes in ''Call of Duty: WWII. In the campaign, Last Stand is used by wounded enemy AI, as in most other games in the series. However, in addition to shooting the player with a pistol as in previous games, downed enemies will often commit suicide with grenades, a feature not seen in past games. In Nazi Zombies, Last Stand functions exactly the same as in previous versions of Zombies Mode. Trivia *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Last Stand was originally going to be a Tier Two perk as shown by the perk's red color in the image below and to the right. *It is possible to get an assist with a knife when facing an enemy using Last Stand. The player must knife the opponent while they are falling to the ground and then, if a teammate kills him, the player will be rewarded with an assist. *In first-person the sidearm used is held by two hands but in the third-person the sidearm is held with one hand. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare Remastered, if the player enters Last Stand while doing a melee attack, they will swap first to their primary weapon and then to their handgun after the melee animation finishes. This causes a significant delay in the player's ability to fire their weapon in Last Stand. *In Modern Warfare 2, if the player is shot into Last Stand while they earn a kill, the kill will count as from Last Stand. *Any kills with the default M9 used in Last Stand will count towards that handgun's weapon challenges. *In Modern Warfare 2, shooting an enemy in Last Stand with a headshot will give the "Execution" bonus. References Category:Special Ops Chaos Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Chaos Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Perks Category:Call of Duty Online Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Hero Skills Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Tier 3 Perks